Stationary bicycle rollers are utilized by cyclists as part of their training and fitness regime. Rollers may comprise three parallel rotatable drums onto which a two wheeled bicycle may be placed. A cyclist may then mount the bicycle and commence pedaling allowing the bicycle wheels to rotate and to simulate training exercises. Unlike many stationary bicycle training devices, in order to gain the most benefit from the training exercises, it is desirable for the bicycle to be free standing on the rollers.
Riding a free standing bicycle on rollers can often times become challenging and even dangerous when using this equipment for the first time. Traditional rollers do not offer any sort of stabilization or method of being able to steady oneself when one becomes unstable while pedaling the bicycle on the rollers. While some cyclists will position the rollers next to a nearby surface such as a wall or furniture, there remains the inherent possibility of the bicycle swerving sideways off of the rollers or the cyclist becoming unbalanced and falling sideways off of the rollers and onto the nearby surface or ground. By falling off the rollers or the bicycle, the cyclist may sustain substantial injuries. Also, nearby surfaces such as walls, door frames, or floors may become damaged by the falling bicycle due to contact with the bicycle components such as the handlebars, pedals, or derailleur mechanism, and the bicycle itself may also sustain damage.
As a result of the perceived danger of using rollers, many cyclists will not even attempt to use rollers for the first time or they will avoid using rollers frequently as part of their training regime. This avoidance is especially true of beginning cyclists or experienced cyclists who are just beginning to learn how to use rollers.
Bicycle roller balance devices are known in the art, however, these devices are large, bulky, and are too difficult to move by one person. These devices are also limited where only certain makes and models of rollers may be used with the device. A further drawback of the current devices is that they take up substantial amounts of space even when not in use often requiring rooms and spaces to be dedicated solely to their storage.
Therefore, a need exists for novel training apparatuses for stationary bicycle rollers. There is a further need for training apparatuses for stationary bicycle rollers that are able to stabilize the cyclist to prevent injuries, damage to the bicycle, and damage to surrounding surfaces resulting from the cyclist or bicycle falling off of the rollers. A need also exists for training apparatuses for stationary bicycle rollers that alleviate the perceived danger of using rollers which may cause a cyclist to avoid using rollers. Finally, there exists a need for training apparatuses for stationary bicycle rollers that are able to be easily transported and that do not require significant amounts of storage room when not in use.